Reicheeru Hitsagei's story with her mother
by ac-brat-clark
Summary: A fanfic of a new character in fruits basket living with her mother in the US before she moves in with Shigure Sohma, Who is supposed to be her boyfriend even though they're nine years apart.
1. Chapter 1 age2 weeks

Prologue

This is a story about Reicheeru Hitsagei's life, before she moved in with the Sohmas. It explains the life she had with her mother. From the time she was born up until the time she lives with them, at eighteen years old.

-Chapter one Age 2 weeks-

"What a pretty baby you are, Reicheeru." Reicheeru's mom says to her new born. Reicheeru starts to cry and her mom says, "Aw, What do you want, baby?" Reicheeru starts crying louder and her mom gets agitated. "Hey, I asked you a question! You little Brat!" she yells. Reicheeru's eyes go wide and a cougar tail and ears pop out of her tiny body, Reicheeru cries louder.

"What the Hell?!" screams her mom. She looks at the tail and gets sad and angry at herself. She asks "What? No this isn't happening to me. It can't." She drops Reicheeru and Reicheeru transforms into a baby cougar cub. She looks at her mom and cries even louder still.

Her mom's so agitated she shakes her head, which is now in her hands between her knees, and starts saying " No, no, no." she starts to cry and runs into another room. Reicheeru continues to cry and be alone all night.

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2 age 13 weeks

-chapter 2 age thirteen weeks-

"Reicheeru shut up!" Reicheeru's mother from the computer room, she's on yahoo messenger . Reicheeru screams and cries from her swing, in the other room. Reicheeru's mom gets mad and stands up. "I said, 'Shut Up!' Damn it!" she screams at the little baby girl. Reicheeru cries again and her mom goes over and flips her swing. Reicheeru cries and transforms into her cougar form. Her mom grabs her by the scruff of her neck.

"Now you shut up you little freak." spits Reicheeru's mother and Reicheeru squirms and puts her paw on her face. Her mom grabs her paw tightly, " Quit!" she says with tension. Reicheeru's mom gets very upset and throws her cougar, cub baby across the room and Reicheeru whines and tries to cry. " shut up." her mom says calmly but agitatedly. Reicheeru gets up and runs best she can to behind the bathroom door. Her mom goes back to the computer and types something.

Reicheeru hides for a week and doesn't transform back. She should be dead, but she survives with a slipped disk. Her mom gets more relaxed. She goes to find her different child she's ashamed of. " Reicheeru, where are you .baby?" she says softly as she tries to lift a chair up and it falls. " please come out, honey." she coaxes her kid.

Reicheeru comes out from behind the bathroom door. "Hi, hon. Aren't you hungry?" her mother says passively. Reicheeru sinks her head between her shoulders. "Come on, baby, I got a special bottle for you." Reicheeru comes out and looks for the bottle in her mom's hand. Her mom shoves it in he mouth and picks her up. "There that's better, isn't it?" she says and Reicheeru drinks the whole bottle and transforms back to her baby form. Her mom puts her in the crib an goes to sleep.

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 age 1 year

-Chapter Three age 1 year-

" Reicheeru, smile for mommy." Reicheeru's mom says in a sweet loving voice. Reicheeru just looks at her and blinks her eyes.

" Fine! Damn you child you're going to learn to do as I say!" her moms says angrily and she puts Reicheeru down and goes to grab a stick. Reicheeru transforms and tries to run, but her mom catches her and beets her with the stick. Reicheeru growls and tries to bite her, but her mom won't stop.

"Stop you little freak!" Reicheeru's mom yells at her.

End chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 age 2 years

-Chapter 4 age 2 years-

Reicheeru's crying in her crib and her mother isn't home. Two boys are walking by outside and hear her. "Oh, wow! what is that, dude." the boy with blonde hair and gree eyes says to the one with black hair and lighter green eyes.

"Sounds like a baby. Should we check it out?" the boy with black hair replies to his friend.

"Maybe we should, but we'd have to break in. Wouldn't we??" the blonde haired boy.

"Yeah, but what if it's being hurt or something. We should protect it. Help if we can. Don't you think Ryan." the black haired boy says to his dimwitted friend.

"But mike I already have two strikes for doing stupid shit for my dad." Ryan says to mike, who is already picking the lock. "I got it." Mike says.

Ryan hesitates and they both go inside the house, to look for the noise. Reicheeru hears the boys and cries louder. Mike goes into Reicheeru's room and finds he in her crib. Ryan followed him into her room and sees her. "Aw, she's cute." Ryan.

"Yeah and to think you didn't want to come in and see her." Mike answers him. Ryan leaves the room and goes to the kitchen he saw on his way in. He looks in the cupboards. Mike picks her up and bounces her on his hip. He looks for her bottle in her crib but doesn't find it. "Hey, Ryan! Could you find her bottle? Please!" Mike yells to Ryan.

"Already on it!" Ryan hollers back. Reicheeru begins to cry again and looks at Mike. " Aw, don't cry, Brother Mike's got you." Mike says to Reicheeru in a calming voice, as Ryan hands him the bottle. Mike takes it and puts it in her mouth. "Hey, Ryan, where do you think her mother is?" Mike asks Ryan. Mike rethinks that, and thinks he shouldn't have asked Ryan. When Reicheeru hears the word mother she spits the bottle out and makes a sour face.

"I don't know!" Ryan answers a little agitated at the fact Mike asked him._ I knew i shouldn't have asked him! Damn it why'd i do that?_ Mike thinks to then, Reicheeru's mom comes in the house. "What are you boys doing?! Get away from my baby!" Reicheeru's mother hollers very angrily.

"Sorry lady, we heard her crying and decided to see why. Scenes no one else was home." Mike explains to her, trying to be looks away trying to hide his face, but Reicheeru's mom recognizes him. She says nothing instead just yells "Out Now!" Mike puts Reicheeru down in her crib and they leave.

Every day after that, Mike went to see Reicheeru, when her mom was at "work" as she called it, to make sure she was ok and not starved.

End chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 age 4 years

-chapter five age 4 years-

Reicheeru's mom is doing the dishes and talking to herself. "Damn boys! Coming here and taking care of my kid!" Reicheeru's mother said out of aggravation. She throws a dish at Reicheeru. Reicheeru transforms and dodges the dish, by about an inch. "Mom, why you always take it out on me?" Reicheeru asks as she looks up at her mom for a legitimate answer.

" Because, you're a freak!" Reicheeru's mother excitedly says . She goes over to Reicheeru and punches her in the jaw, so hard it knocks her against a wall. Reicheeru gets up and hides from her mom until dark then she sneaks out of the house to find Mike and Ryan. She starts running and sniffing for them. "Mike, Ryan. Where are you?" Reicheeru says in desperation. She sniffs the ground. "mike." she says calmly, but excitedly to herself. She looks up and starts running in the direction of his sent. Reicheeru thinks to herself on the way _Mike! Mike! Mike!… _all the way to her destination. She finally ends up at a brown door. She scratches on it and a woman with grayish brown hair comes to the door. " Oh, oh my." the woman says as she opens the door. Reicheeru mews at her and turns in a circle. Then she jumps in and starts sniffing for Mike. She finds a shirt of his, on the couch, and curls up in it. She falls asleep. "Aw, how cute. Ha, Mike must have cared for her. I'll take her to him." the woman, who must be Mike's mother, says as she picks up the sleeping Reicheeru and his shirt up and carries her upstairs. She knocks on the first door to the right, at the top of the stairs. "Mike!" she yells through the door.

"Hold on, Mom, I'm on the comp." Mike yells back at her. Reicheeru hears him and lifts her head up. She jumps out of Mike's mom's arms and tries to go under his door. "hmmm ha-ha" Mikes mom giggles. She goes back downstairs to the kitchen.

"Whaa?" Mike half asks himself. He opens the door " No, it can't be. Reicheeru?" Mike asks the little cougar cub. Reicheeru jumps on him and licks his face, she purrs.

"It is you, I have something for you,I was going to give it to you tomarrow, but since you're here, you can have it tonight." Mike tells her with a smile and pulls out a necklace with a long chain and a heart ath the end out of his shirt. "There! Now I'll definitely know it's you, when you come."Reicheeru's eyes get real big.

"Thank you, big brother."she says with a big smile and surprised look on her face. She jumps on his chest.

"your welcome little sis."Mikes says and hugs her close and takes her back home.

End chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 age 6 years

Chapter 6, Age 6

"You went to his house, again?" Reicheeru's mom angrily asked.

"Yes, but what's so bad about him? He takes care of me, unlike someone I know." Reicheeru said looking at her mom. Her mom picks up a pan.

"Don't you ever say that again." Her mom threatened.

"What? It's true." Reicheeru remarked. Her mom hits her with the pan and she flies into the wall, she starts to cry but she tries to hold it back.

"I hate you mom! I always have hated you! And you always wonder why I wouldn't smile for you, well that's why!" Reicheeru screamed.

"Why you ungrateful little brat! You'll pay for that!" Her mom yelled. She grabbed a knife out of its stand and cut Reicheeru's back, not deep enough to kill her, but to make her cry and leave a permanent scar. Reicheeru tries to get away but cannot. When she does, she runs, very dizzily, to the nearest place she knows, to Mike's. Mike sees her outside of his window and he dashes downstairs and outside to her. With Ryan up in his bedroom staying the night, he was lucky.

"Ryan! Get me some damp towels! Hurry please! Reicheeru's hurt!" He screamed.

"Got it!" Ryan yelled from the window. He runs downstairs into the kitchen while Mike carefully picks up Reicheeru and carries her inside.

"Mom! Could you get a dry towel please!" Mike yelled. His mom comes into the room and sees Reicheeru in his arms.

"Oh, poor dear, ok hun." His mom said. She runs into the bathroom and grabs a dry towel. She comes back and lays the towel out across the floor. Mike carefully puts Reicheeru down on the towel and Ryan comes into the room and hands Mike the damp towels.

"We have to take her to my room, Ryan. Mom, please don't come in, ok?" Mike asked.

"Ok hun." His mother said with a smile. Ryan and mike carefully pick up Reicheeru and carry her up to Mike's room.

"Ryan, shut the door please." Mike whispered. Ryan nods and quietly shuts the door. As Mike starts dabbing at Reicheeru's wounds with the wet towels, she suddenly transforms.

"I see! That's why we brought her up here!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Yup." Mike said.

"Do you want me to get some bandages?" Ryan asked. He starts out the door.

"Please." Mike whispered. Ryan nods and heads downstairs. Once downstairs Ryan looks around.

"Where are your bandages?" He asked once he saw Mike's mom sitting in the living room. She points to a chair across the room.

"Right there, I knew you guys would need them, so I had them set out and ready." She said.

"Thank you!" Ryan said. He grabs the materials and as he runs up the stairs, he almost trips on the third step.

"Whops, clumsy." Ryan giggled. Reicheeru tries to look out of the doorway.

"Are you ok, Ryan?" she weakly speaks.

"Don't worry about me, you need your rest." Ryan said. He finishes going up the stairs and mike and him wrap up the rest of Reicheeru's wounds. Mike puts Reicheeru on his bed and goes to get a snack. Reicheeru falls asleep on his bed and Mike crawls in with her while Ryan dozes off on the floor.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7 age 8 years

-chapter 7 age 8-

Ryan and Mike where going towards school, when Mike turned to Ryan.

"That's it! Tomarrow I'm putting her on Myspace and I'm finding her father. She can't keep living like this." Mike says concerned.


End file.
